Axle assemblies are used in various applications to transmit power from engines to corresponding hub and tire assemblies. The axle assemblies often include many components that can be heavy and expensive to manufacture.
One example of a prior art assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,157, which discloses a final drive that includes a spindle, hub, and a pair of bearings that are located next to a planetary gear assembly. The spindle and hub have relatively small diameters that are subjected to large external loads during operation. These external loads can create high stresses on the spindle and hub. To withstand the high stresses, it is suggested that the spindle and hub be constructed of forged components that require special heat treatment.
A drawback to the foregoing assembly is that the spindle and hub are expensive and thus, increase the overall cost of the assembly. Another drawback is that the spindle and hub are heavy and can significantly increase the overall weight of the assembly. Yet another drawback to this assembly is that the overall width of the assembly is increased due to the placement of the bearings with respect to the planetary gear assembly. Accordingly, a final drive is desired that eliminates or reduces extra cost, weight and width of the assembly.